Turista Del Amor
by OOMBBF
Summary: no tienes nada a que volver, a nadie con quien volver, a mi lado eres inmortal, y he llagado a quererte como nunca creí que pudiera...
1. Brick

La historia se centra unos siglos antes de nuestra época.

Las PPG ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><span>-por favor déjame ir-<span> le roge a mi 'amo'

-imposible-dijo el besando mi oreja, siempre empezábamos así, esta no era la primera platica sobre esto

-¿por qué?-le dije mas a modo de suplica que de pregunta.

-no tienes nada a que volver, a nadie con quien volver, a mi lado eres inmortal, y he llagado a quererte como nunca creí que pudiera- dijo pasando de mi oreja a mis labios

Y él tiene razón, a su lado soy inmortal, he aprendido todas las lenguas habidas y por haber de todos los tiempos y de todas las especies, he visto lo más hermoso y lo más horrible sobre los seres humanos, he visto al planeta tierra en la miseria y en su resplandor, conozco los secretos que la humanidad desconoce e incluso ha visto a uno que otro humano perder su vida en el intento y ni siquiera estaban cerca de lo que buscaban aunque lamentablemente debo decir que no lo sé todo, nunca se está demasiado cerca como para saberlo. Pero aun así tenía el deseo de vivir todo lo que conozco en carne propia poner a prueba tantas teorías que yo misma he planteado, pero ahora con más sabiduría. Que tiene de malo ver a los nietos de los nietos de mi hermana? Que tiene de malo ver a los que las personas ignorantes consideran sabios? O que creen firmemente en tonterías? Ahora yo tengo más conocimientos que cualquiera que este parado sobre la tierra, pero necesito vivir entre ellos una vez más, por mucho que sepa nunca llegue a entender del todo a los mortales, ni cuando estaba entre ellos, entonces… porque no intentarlo desde otro punto de vista?

* * *

><p>Hacia un siglo atrás…<p>

Había perdido de vista a mi hermanita y a mi madre hacia ya unos minutos y las buscaba desesperadamente, entre todo el caos que había, en el pueblo todos corrían desesperados, una criatura estaba atacando, destruía todo a su paso, la criatura media como 9 metros de alto y 6 de ancho su piel era azul oscuro y tenia ojos amarillos como los gatos parecía indestructible.

La gente corría por sus vidas, yo iba en sentido contrario buscando a mi hermana y a mi madre.

Y entre todo el caos mire a mi hermana tirada en el medio de un charco de sangre que Salía de su cabeza sus ojos estaban abiertos y su mirada se encontraba perdida; muerta.

Rápidamente corrí hacia ella y le quite el libro que tenía entre sus manos y busque algo que me pudiera servir, el mismo libro que había causado ataques a mi pueblo.

Pase las hojas del viejo y gastado libro tan rápido que arranque una, misma que quedo entre mis manos, tenia dibujada en él a un demonio con alas de águila, patas de caballo y cara de humano, no me di mucho tiempo de observarlo, solo empecé a leer las palabras que estaban debajo de su retrato. Al terminar de recitar las palabras que se encontraban escritas ahí, un circulo con raras escrituras se apareció frente a mí al lado de mi hermana, y de él fue apareciendo la misma figura que estaba dibujada en el libro, pero él estaba incado con ambas manos en el pecho y su cabeza mirando hacia abajo pero con los ojos cerrados.

Sus cabellos eran rojo fuego y mis largos los tenia atados en una cola, sus ojos hasta el momento se encontraban cerrados, el pelaje de su mitad que parecía un cabello era negro, sus alas eran enormes, y cafés con bordes blancos, en la mano izquierda tenía un guante color rojo.

-¿que deseas?- dijo levantando su rostro y abriendo sus ojos color rojo mientras permanecía incado

Yo solo corrí hacia él me inque a su altura y lo tome por el hombro, no lo veía como un sirviente, como los que los llaman hacen, más bien lo vi de la manera que se mira a un desconocido cuando depositas tu fe en él o ella sin saber de lo que es capaz o incapaz, con suplica

-a ella, por favor! Puedes devolverla a la vida?- yo sabía que eso no le convenía y podría negarlo, pero yo estaba mucho más que desesperada, y él lo noto.

Después de pensarlo por unos minutos y ver mi rostro que estaba más que desesperado contesto;

-esta bien, lo hare-

-¿en serio?-dije con un pequeña sonrisa

-pero no lo haré gratis-

-lo sé, dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?- pregunte un poco indecisa el tenia el poder para devolverme a mi hermana y matarme en su lugar o peor torturarme eternamente a cambio de devolverme la frágil vida de mi hermanita…ya sé que es egoísta, pero que tal si ella muere mañana? O dentro de una semana? Mi sacrificio seria en vano? Adelantaría mi propia muerte?

-a ti, te quiero como mi mujer- dijo tomándome de los hombros y mirándome fijamente, yo dolo voltee a ver a mi hermana que aun estaba en suelo con sus ojos abiertos.

-¿aceptas?-pregunto el mirando como si nada

-¿podrías hacer que también se olviden de mi para que no sufran?—pregunte mirando a mi hermana y pensando en mi mama, tal vez fuera egoísta pero amo mas a mi madre y a mi hermana de lo que amo mi propia vida

-¿debo tomar eso como un sí?-sus palabras no sonaron como una pregunta, sino más bien como una afirmación burlona, pero su rostro seguía serio.

Yo solo asentí lentamente, trono los dedos de la mano derecha y la sangre que cubría a mi hermana desapareció lentamente regresando por donde había venido y ella comenzó a respirar lentamente.

-vámonos-dijo tomándome del brazo para desaparecer por el mismo lugar por donde el llego.

-adiós- susurre a mi hermana que tenía sus ojos entreabiertos pero aun no despertaba del todo

* * *

><p><span>-esta bien, tu ganas-<span> dijo dejando de besar mis labios

-¿perdón?-el dio un largo suspiro antes de hablar

-iremos a la tierra -

-¡¿enserio?-estaba incrédula, le había rogado a 'mi amo' Brick que me dejara aunque sea observarla de cerca, pero él se había negado dijo que permitiéndome eso solo me causaría más sufrimiento, según él me encariñare y luego tendré que apartarme para siempre de ellos o peor que podría enamorarme y eso estaba estrictamente prohibido para mí porque yo solo era de el.

-si, pero no te ilusiones, solo iremos a buscar algo-dijo con la misma expresión que tiene cuando está pensando estrategias, bueno de hecho su rostro siempre es así, siempre se ve frio y calculador, muy pocas veces lo he visto sonreír y es tan rápido que me parece una alucinación

-¿y qué buscaremos?-pregunte curiosa, si algo no había olvidado de mis costumbres al pasar los años, fue mi curiosidad, que se conserva tan intacta como mi fascinación por aprender de lo desconocido.

-cuando lo encuentres lo sabrás-dijo mirándome a los ojos

-¿tengo que buscarlo yo?-como él lo había dicho antes yo ya no tenía nada ni a nadie, entonces ¿Qué tengo que buscar? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora y no antes?

-no. Ambos-dijo tomándome de la mano, para dibujar un círculo en el piso, con una vara de avellano. El círculo empezó a resplandecer de una forma cegadora.

* * *

><p>Si lo sé, la historia no tiene nada que ver con el título, pero es que les juro que estoy enamorada de la canción <em>'Turista del amor'<em> de jotdog, y mientras escuchaba la canción escribía el capitulo y pues no se me ocurria que otro nombre ponerle al fic.


	2. Sentimientos

Lucite199: si fuiste la primera! que bueno que te gusto y gracias por comentar.

iru-chan loli dark: lo se! y te molestaria que use es frace para momoko cuando vea a un chico guapo?

caro: gracias! y gracias por comentar

byb03:noe s un aguila es mas bien como...una especie de demonio peor no es tan malo, solo que tiene alas de aguila y patas de caballo. considerare meterlos en la historia.

blossXbrick: no esperes mas, aqui esta la continuacion.

Romi:gracias, espero que te guste.

* * *

><p>~capitulo 2: sentimientos~<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando salimos de ese 'portal' en forma de circulo brillante, nos encontramos en un bosque, Brick cambio su aspecto al de un humano, sus ojos seguían igual de rojos tan intensos como la sangre, su cabello ahora era corto, pues no quería sobresalir mucho, su pelaje ya no estaba en su lugar tenía un pantalón de mezclilla negro, y tenis grises, sus hermosas alas habían desaparecido y tenía una camiseta gris.<p>

Yo tenía mi largo cabello revuelto en capas y hasta la cintura e igual de lacio, parecía la melena de un león, traía un short negro muy corto para mi gusto y una camiseta rosa pastel con estampado de estrellas rojas en la parte inferior derecha. Nosotros no necesitábamos bañarnos, debido a que no éramos humanos del todo, no transpirábamos y muy difícilmente nos ensuciábamos o algo así, pero a mí me gustaba bañarme, no quería perder esa costumbre, al sensación de que todo va a estar bien al estar bajo el agua, recuerdo una vez que se lo comente a Brick, el me consiguió un lago, nosotros vivíamos en una especie de planeta donde Brick dejaba vivir a las criaturas que a él le parecían( e incluso a veces a mi me dejaba aceptar a gente que me pareciera agradable, había sirenas, duendes, e incluso muchas criaturas que no había en ningún tipo de mitología y por lo tanto que eran desconocidas por la humanidad , de ellos solo tuve un amigo, era un Aliba, era parecido a un humano pero tenía cuernos de venado y de la cintura para abajo era mitad víbora de cascabel, Brick se entero de mi amistad con él y me pidió que se lo presentara, a mi parecer se agradaron mutuamente, pero un mes después el desapareció…nunca lo volví a ver, le pregunte a Brick si sabía algo al respecto o si podía ayudarme a encontrarlo, pero nunca pude encontrarlo, eso fue hace 50 años. y después de eso nos mudamos a un extraño lugar bajo tierra, lejos de los demás seres vivos

-nos encontramos en el año 2012-dijo mientras caminábamos tomados de las manos, a ese hombre no le gustaba que yo diera un paso delante de mas hombres si no iba él a mi lado o de la mano, en cierto modo me gustaba, me hacía sentir querida, deseada.

-woow es bellísima-solo pude decir mientras al acercarnos a la salida del bosque se veían las luces de la cuidad, eran hermosas.

-recuerda que solo estaremos unos días, así que por favor no te encariñes con nadie, claro que si quieres cariño aquí estoy yo-dijo besando mi mano que estaba entrelazada con la mía, debo admitir que a pesar de llevar años con él, aun sus pequeños detalles aun me sonrojan. Pero no estoy muy segura de estar enamorada del, el es el primer 'hombre' con el que he estado, nunca antes había tenido nada que ver con ningún otro hombre aunque claro que antes de conocer a Brick había un chico que me parecía lindo, su nombre era Boomer

Que sea el chico que traía de cabeza a mi mejor amiga Miyako no quiere decir que yo estaba ciega, aunque jamás me atrevería a hacer algo al respecto pues se notaba que se gustaban. Al final ellos terminaron siendo pareja se casaron tuvieron un par de gemelos y ya cuando su vida había sido plena y feliz mi amiga, Miyako murió de un infarto, Boomer murió unos meses después, mas de tristeza que nada si se me permite decir, fue muy triste debo decir, llore mucho. Brick incluso me dejo ir a su entierro, claro que nadie podía verme, el me vio sufrir tras cada muerte de mis seres queridos, por eso no quería dejarme volver, no quería que pasara por eso otra vez.

Pero aun no sabía que sentía exactamente por Brick el era diferente a mí y yo a él aunque él podía cambiar su aspecto como el de un humano (para que yo me sintiera más cómoda con el), un agila o un caballo. A pesar de entregarme a el cada que sentía que era el momento, el nunca había dicho que me amaba, ni yo a él, lo había pensado un par de veces pero nunca salía de mi boca y yo no lo veía con intenciones de decirlo.

-que haremos aquí?-

-investigare si lo que busco esta aquí-dijo caminado unos pasos delante de mí pero aun tomados de las manos

-¿desde aquí?-

-aquí puedes observar todo y yo me concentrare mejor en lo que buscamos-

-¿y si no está?-

-no te preocupes, igual podrás explorar la cuidad-

-pero ya es tarde-le dije

-si, nos quedaremos a observar la cuidad y a descansar un poco, mas tarde investigare, y si no termino para mañana tu exploras todo Tokio, te parece?- me pregunto mientras nos recostábamos en un árbol

-si claro-

A la mañana siguiente desperté en el zacate (pasto) del bosque con la mirada a la ciudad pero ahora se veía con mas movimiento, Brick tenía sus ojos cerrados pero estaba despierto, aun había cosas que no conocía de él, como por ejemplo como hace para obtener información, solo sé que cierra sus ojos y se mantiene así horas, pero desconozco que hace exactamente y nunca me he atrevido a preguntarle.

-¿encontraste algo?-

-aun nada, ya quieres ir?-dijo sin abrir sus ojos

-si, supongo que iré yo sola, nos vemos-dije mientras intentaba levantarme

-¡espera! toma, usa esto, si no puedo ir contigo al menos te vigilare a ti y a todos los humanos que se te acerquen-dijo dándome un collar con un dije de un ojo rojo en el era como del tamaño de una nuez, me parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad

-¿acaso crees que huiría de ti?-pregunté,una vez lo había intentado pero fue inútil aunque quisiera, no podría soy…de el, el siempre me va a encontrar haga lo que haga, queramos o no, estaremos unidos por siempre, aunque él quiera unirse a alguien mas yo siempre seré parte de él e igual en mi caso. Eso me hace pensar…que pasara si me llego a enamorar de alguien? Que hará Brick? Le importara o simplemente se deshará de mi e ira con alguien más? O puede que incluso haya pasado exactamente igual con otra antes de que yo lo llamara, puede incluso que segundos antes de llamarlo él estuviera con otra y se haya aburrido y luego fue conmigo…

-ya lo intentaste y n funciono, pero no me arriesgo a y que te pase algo ya sabes cómo es la humanidad-dijo. El realmente sentirá algo por mi? O solo es para mantenerme bien para cuando el necesite de mí y yo le entregué mi cuerpo y alma sin oposición? Y más importante…realmente me gusta esto? que es lo que siento por el?


	3. Butch

Lucite199: jaja si, si lo hicieron, listo ahí está la conti.

Iru-chan loli dark: hay si verdad! Son súper lindos…aunque fríos…

blossXbrick: ya lo hice, pero supongo que simplemente no les gusta n.n y gracias, epsero que te guste

Caro: sip, si un mortal se le acerca a Momoko….leelo abajo n.n

Sarahi: aquí esta

Lia-sennenko: gracias por tu comentario!

* * *

><p>Camine un buen rato hasta la cuidad, Brick me observaba desde lejos, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, o al menos eso sentía yo.<p>

Al caminar había mucha, mucha gente había muchas tiendas tanto de ropa, como de comida y entretenimiento, cuando sentí a alguien chocar contra mí.

-perdón- dijo él mientras levantaba su vista para mirarme

-que…bello eres-dije viendo al chico en un 'susurro' pero fui tan obvia y para mi mala suerte…me escucho

-gracias, tu eres…sexy también -dijo guiñándome un ojo, yo solo me sonrojé y sentí una mirada más intensa sobre mi y pensé en Brick

-¿tu collar debería de hacer eso?-pregunto apuntando al collar que me había dado Brick

-¿eh?-lo tome para mirarlo y el ojo se miraba a butch fijamente…y ante nuestra mirada parpadeo, oh así es como el mantenía un ojo en mi…literalmente claro

-esa cosa parpadeo!-dijo el asustado

-no…imaginación tuya-le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿tienes hermanos?-me pregunto

-no…-le conteste, claro que estaba Kuriko, pero…ella ya no existía en esta época

-¿tienes novio?-

-no…-conteste extrañada

-algún novio celoso del pasado?-

-no…-

-entonces, felicidades, tienes un acosador-dijo apuntando atrás de mi

-¿Qué… Brick!- y si Brick estaba atrás de mi

-¿de qué hablaban?-pregunto mirándome fijamente

-la sexy pelirroja cree que soy sexy y no la culpo-dijo él con aires de superioridad…la mirada de Brick se iba tornando más oscura cada vez

-jajaja que gracioso…-dije nerviosamente ý yo solo pensaba _*tonto, debería de correr*_

-yo no le veo la gracia a que mi mujer piense eso-dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por mi cintura, pero no dejaba de mirarlo

-¿tu mujer?...oh me tengo que ir, ¿Cómo te llamas?-me pregunto nerviosamente el ojiverde, tratando de parecer casual, y no un miedoso pero la mirada de brick era…no culpaba el ojiverde por temerle

-eso que importa, nunca la volverás a ver, ya vete-dijo Brick y en cuanto dijo eso el de cabello negro grito un –me llamo butch!- mientras se alejaba de nosotros lo mas rápido que podía per sin correr

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le pregunte un poco divertida por la situación y a la vez un poco molesta, no me iba a dejar 'explorar' como yo quisiera…

-te dije que no te encariñarías con nadie…-dijo aun viendo por donde se había ido el pelinegro llamado butch

-pero no le agarre cariño…-

-pero 'te pareció sexy'-dijo un poco molesto, sinceramente adoraba los pucheros que hacia cuando algo le molestaba, claro algo que tenga que ver conmigo, ya que cuando se trataba de otros asuntos, simplemente eliminaba obstáculos.

-hay por favor… ¿y que no me dejaras salir o qué?-le pregunte con fastidio

-si, pero solo saldrás conmigo, vamos de regreso al bosque…tengo que domesticarte un poco mas…-dijo el jalándome de la muñeca

Una sonrisa apareció en mi boca involuntariamente, y me di cuenta que esto en verdad me gustaba…pero ¿lo amaba?


	4. ¿Lo Amo?

**Antes que nada mil gracias por leer y comentar! **

Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que no sabía cómo continuar, pero más o menos parece que mi cerebro y las ideas no están más en guerra…

Lia-sennenko: lo se! que lindoo! perdón por la tardanza! quería actualizar pronto, pero no se dio la ocasión

catSeeU: listo!

iru-chan loli dark: si verdad? yo tengo debilidad por poner a esos tres en problemas, amo a brick celoso y mas si es por culpa de butch...

Caro: si, brick esta con un ojo en ella...literalmente...XD

* * *

><p><em>¿lo amo?<em>

Esa pregunta me pasó por la cabeza toda la noche, ni siquiera pude disfrutar del cielo estrellado tan hermoso.

El es alguien muy importante para mí, pero supongo que es la costumbre, verlo diario…es como acostumbrarse a un vecino. Uno que si se muda, te sentirías raro de no ver su cara todos los días, pero eso no podría pasar con Brick, el seria como la clase de vecino que va tras de ti hasta mudarse justo en la casa de al lado.

**-Brick, quiero salir a explorar…-**le dije eso, pero la verdad solo quería salir a caminar un rato

**-de ninguna manera**-dijo el sin voltear a verme, supongo que estaba molesto por lo de ayer…

**-por favor no es como si fuera a buscar a butch-**le dije con suplica en mi voz

**-no-**

**-anda ¿si?-**

**-no-**

Después de discutir un buen rato, Brick decidió que me dejaría ir al centro de la cuidad, un rato, pero tenía que ir con él.

Vimos a una pareja muy acaramelada y se veían muy lindos, y les tuve envidia. Ellos poseían lo más hermoso del universo, y yo lo quería. Siempre lo quise. Pero ¿lo tendía? ¿cuándo lo tendría? ¿Con quién si Brick se la pasaba vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos?

Antes de conocer a Brick, enamorarme es lo que más anhelaba, pero cuando acepte irme con él, todo eso fue como un espejismo, algo que podía ver pero que nunca atraparía o sentiría en otras palabras quedo en el olvido con el tiempo.

Pero ahora, teniéndolo frente a mí, viéndolo desde otro punto… lo quiero incluso más que antes, quiero amar y ser amada.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin poder detenerlas

**-¿Brick, que sientes por mi?-**lo dije muy rápido y despacio, no creí que hubiera escuchado nada, así que intente actuar lo más natural y menos nerviosa que pude

**-¿Qué siento por ti?…-** repitió Brick dejándome congelada en mi lugar, no sabía que me había escuchado, pero tenía tanto miedo de que no sintiera nada por mí, y después se deshiciera de mi por querer tener en claro las cosas

**-ah…Brick, si n-no quieres no tienes p-porque responder, solo fue una tontería de mi parte…-**

**-ven…-**dijo tomando mi mano con la suya, para llevarme a un lugar donde no había nadie, ni almas en pena observando a sus seres queridos, como todo el tiempo lo hacen

Encontramos una fuente de mármol, muy hermosa como de la era del renacimiento, el aun no soltaba mi mano, me ponía de un cierto modo incomoda, no quería emocionarme y hacia lo posible por mantener cara seria, no quería emocionarme y sonreír para que luego me bateara, porque… ahora después de muchos años con él, -más que cualquier otro ser vivo con otro- me doy cuenta de que lo amo. No lo quiero, no me agrada. la palabra es fuerte, al igual que mis sentimientos. LO AMO.

**-¿sabes porque estamos aquí, no?-**dijo sentándose, y dando una palmadita a su lado –con la mano libre, ya que el aun tenia la otra junto con la mía- para que me sentara junto a él. Sus palabras eran suaves, y su expresión igual, no tenía la cara de maniaco calculador que tiene casi siempre

**-Si, estamos aquí para buscar algo, no?-**le conteste levantando una ceja, pues él nunca me había dicho ni dado pistas sobre lo que buscábamos

**-correcto, y ¿sabes que es ese ''algo''?-**me pregunto el

**-no…¿Qué buscamos?-**le pregunte sin muchas ganas, el se estaba yendo por las ramas, no quería contestar mi pregunta

**-¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-**otra vez evadiendo mis preguntas

**-si, gracias a que mi hermana había muerto y yo quería devolverla a la vida…**-le dije recordando el gran susto que pase, y el alivio que me devolvió al verla abrí un poco los ojos

**-contestando a tu pregunta…-**dijo con duda en su voz

**-¿Cuál de todas las que eh hecho-** la verdad yo esperaba que me contestara que sentía por mi….¿me veía acaso como un trofeo? ¿Cómo algo de su propiedad?

-la de 'que vinimos a buscar'-yo solo apreté su mano ligeramente

**-toda oídos-**le dije

**-vinimos a tú encontraras tus sentimientos…-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-si veras, yo te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tú solo me vez como tú 'amo' , pero yo nunca te eh visto como una esclava ni nada de eso, por eso te pedí que fueras mi mujer, porque desde que te vi, supe que eras especial algo en tus ojos y tu aura me lo dijo en cuanto te vi, y no dude en quererte para mi, a mi lado por siempre…-**dijo él, acercando su mano a mi mejilla y limpiándola, llevándose una lagrima en el dedo…¿lágrima? ¿Estaba llorando?

**-Brick…yo …-**pero me interrumpió

**-y contestando a tu pregunta de 'que siento por ti', te amo…desde hace mucho-**

**-te amo también-**le dije lanzándome a sus brazos, para darle un abrazo con el cual le expresaba todo mi cariño y amor, no sé por qué, pero de esa manera me nació expresar mis sentimientos justo ahora.

**-lo se, por eso justo ahora, en este momento te digo el propósito de esta visita, al lugar donde estoy seguro no has notado, nos conocimos-**

Y lo besé. En ese momento me di cuenta de que tenía todo lo que siempre quise, pero nunca lo vi, lo tenía frente a mí, pero tuve que estar de turista con mis sentimientos, para darme cuenta de ellos y de que eran correspondidos…

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Mediocre? Lo se y lo siento, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió después de semanas de pensar.<p> 


End file.
